Tarde de Pockys
by ZelDbz
Summary: Una tarde mientras Kagami y Konata estaban jugando en casa de esta ultima a Kagami se le ocurre hacer una pregunta que cambiara toda la tarde... [one-shot] Kagami x Konata


Konata y Kagami estaban en casa de Konata, ya que el padre de esta se había ido de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo y Yutaka y Yui no estarían en casa, ya que se habían ido de vacaciones. Las dos estaban en la habitación de Konata sentadas delante de la tele de su habitación jugando a un juego y como era de esperar, Konata estaba ganando a Kagami.

-No es justo Konata, tu pasas más tiempo jugando!-Replicó Kagami al acabar la partida y ver que Konata le había ganado por mucho.

-No es mi culpa que no juegues mucho a juegos de lucha Kagamin, pero si quieres puedes venir más a menudo para ganar practica.-Y después de ese comentario Konata le guiño el ojo.

Kagami se sonrojó por el pensamiento de estar muchos días a solas en casa de Konata, y decidió hacer una pregunta que se llevaba guardando mucho tiempo-O-oye Konata...

-Eh? Qué pasa Kagamin?

-T-tu...eee-etto...

-¿Que? Me estas empezando a preocupar Kagamin...

-Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?...Y-yo…es solo por curiosidad, ya que nunca me has comentado nada de eso...

Konata quedo extrañada por esa pregunta, y pensó si alguien le había gustado alguna vez en su vida, y se acordó de que en algunos animes que había visto, describían el amor y se quedó pensando...

Kagami continuaba sonrojada y se estaba regañando mentalmente por haber hecho esa pregunta que tenía desde hace tiempo, miró a Konata, que estaba algo sonrojada y estaba con la mirada al infinito, Kagami pensó que había molestado a Konata ,pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, Konata hablo.

-Cre-creo, que si que siento algo por alguien-Decía Konata bastante insegura

Kagami se sintió mal al saber que a Konata le gustaba alguien.

-¿Y-y lo conozco?-Preguntó con la voz quebrada

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo Kagamin?-Konata sonrió burlonamente.

-L-lo siento, no debí preguntarlo...-Kagami miró hacía otro lado sonrojada.

Konata miró hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba aún más-Si que conoces a esa persona...quieres que echemos otra partida?

-V-vale...-Decia Kagami mientras cogía el mando con la mirada baja.

Volvieron a comenzar a jugar y con la mirada fija en la pantalla Konata hablo

-Y Kagami, ¿a ti también te gusta alguien?

Kagami no respondió, y Konata se giró y vio que habia dejado el mando en el suelo y estaba muy sonrojada. Konata se acercó a ella.

-¿Kagamin? Yo lo siento, no quería molestar.-Dijo Konata bajando la mirada y Kagami no le respondió.

Konata viendo que Kagami parecía estar triste cogió una caja de Pockys que había encima de la mesa y se acercó a Kagami.

-Oye Kagami, te apetece jugar al juego de los Pokys?-Dijo Konata sonriendo intentando animar a Kagami.

Kagami se puso de todos los tonos de rojo posibles, pero asintió con la cabeza dejando a Konata sorprendida.

-E-estas s-s-s-segura Kagamin?-Dijo Konata rivalizando con el color de la cara de Kagami. Pero Kagami respondió con un suave y nervioso si. Entonces Konata cogió un Pocky y nerviosa lo iba a poner en la boca de Kagami, cuando de repente esta hablo.

-¡Espera! Konata, mejor que no lo hagamos nosotras dos, creo que será más indicado que juegues a esto con el chico que te gusta...

-Kagamin...-Konata coge a Kagami por la barbilla y hace que le mire a los ojos-Y no tendrías que hacer tu lo mismo con el chico que te gusta?

Kagami se pone toda roja y mira hacia otro lado nerviosa.

-Kagamin, di ahh-dijo Konata para molestarla mientras sujetaba el Pocky.

Kagami algo cansada y enfadada consigo misma lanzo el Pocky a algún lado de la habitación y beso a Konata, mientras que ella se quedó de piedra al ver que su primer beso ha sido robado por su mejor amiga. Después de un segundo se separaron y Kagami aparto la mirada de Konata, la cual aún estaba en shock.

Kagami iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Konata se adelanta.

-No ibamos a jugar a los Pockys? Por qué lo has lanzado?-Decía Konata con una ligera sonrisa trantando de molestar a Kagami.

Kagami aún más roja que antes por lo que ha hecho, se pone de pie haciendo que Konata quedara tumbada en el suelo y Kagami se enfada.

-Callate Konata!

Konata mira a Kagami curiosa.

-Ahora despues de estar dere-dere te pones tsun-tsun?...-Kagami asesina a Konata con la mirada-Vale, vale ,lo retiro...Eeee...Kagamin...

-¿Qué quieres Konata?-Dice Kagami mirando hacia otro lado-

-¿Yo te gusto?...

-…-Kagami mira a Konata de forma acusadora y se pone roja mientras continua mirando hacía otro lado-¿Y después del beso aun te lo sigues preguntando?-Al decir esto hizo sonreír a Konata.

-¿Sabes algo Kagami…?-Decía Konata levantándose y poniendose frente a Kagami-Te quiero-Konata sonrió más y le beso la mejilla.

Kagami se quedó petrificada, se puso más roja y miro fijamente a Konata y se lanzó a besarla.

-Yo también te quiero…-susurro Kagami contra los labios de Konata y la volvió a besar.

FIN

 **Hola, la verdad es mi primer fanfic sobre esta pareja, espero que os haya gustado y perdonadme si hay alguna falta de ortografía xD. Y seguramente dentro de algún tiempo suba otro fanfic KonaKaga. En fin, hasta la próxima! :3**


End file.
